


You're So Bold While You're Watching Me Moan

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Scott McCall, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Sex Toys, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek isn't allowed to touch. Not until Scott says so</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Bold While You're Watching Me Moan

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Scerek smut. It's all Tyler Posey and those damn pink boxer-briefs' fault. Title taken from Banks' "Drowning"

Derek grips the arms of the chair he’s sitting in so hard that the plastic creaks under his hands. He’s going to have to buy a new chair later but he doesn’t care. Not with the sight in front of him.

Not with Scott; tight, pink boxer briefs pulled down just under his ass, moaning obscenely as the vibrator thrums inside him. He’s holding on tight to the bed-railing and undulating his hips making his round ass flex and then jiggle.

It’s inviting. It’s obscene. It’s downright fucking torture because Derek isn’t allowed to touch. He can’t run his hands up the back of Scott’s hairy thighs. He can’t bury his tongue in that tight heat like he wants to. He can’t knead the globes of Scott’s buttocks like he loves to do. He can’t even touch _himself_. And Derek is fucking _aching_. His cock is flushed red and leaking already. He can smell his own arousal and it’s potent.

But Scott had made it clear…had let his eyes bleed red just a little. Derek can’t touch, not until his alpha says so, all he can do is watch. Watch as the younger man mashes his face into the pillow and hikes his hips up higher, gives Derek a better view of his slick plugged hole and groans at the sensations running through him.

The former alpha can’t help the whimper that dislodges from his throat. He doesn’t even have it in him to be embarrassed when he hears the snicker from Scott.

“You want me?” Scott’s voice is pitched low and breathy.

Another whimper comes out.

“Derek— _fuck_. Do you _want_ me?” Scott almost growls.

“Y—yes. I want you.”

“How bad?” Scott looks at him from over his left shoulder and smirks a little.

A shudder escapes from Derek.

“How bad Derek? Tell me: how bad do you want to fuck me?” Scott asks.

The arms of the chair come clean off then. Scott flips onto his back and lifts his legs up in one smooth motion. Derek isn’t sure how he manages it. He watches the alpha slowly pull out the vibrator and shudder a little as it slides out of him and sets it aside.

“Roger.”

Derek practically leaps out of the chair at the sound of the magic word. He’s on Scott immediately. He only gets the pink undergarment off of one leg before spreading the alpha and pushing in. He bottoms out quickly and has to freeze to keep from coming. Scott is so wet and hot and _perfect_. Derek drops his head to his lover’s chest and groans.

“I thought you wanted me Derek.” Scott says to him. He exaggerates the hurt in his voice as he wraps his legs around Derek’s waist.

Derek lets out a growl this time.

“Then show me, Derek. _Fuck_ me.”

This growl rumbles in his chest. Derek moves from Scott’s chest to his neck and bites down just this side of too hard before he lifts himself up. When he drags his cock almost all the way out and slams back in his alpha arches off the bed and opens his mouth in a silent scream.

“Yeah, like that— _fuck_ Derek. Yeah, just like that. Oh _God! Jesus!_ ” Scott praises. It makes something in Derek’s chest swell. He grabs his alpha’s hips tighter and lifts them higher so he can fuck him at a better angle. He hits Scott’s prostate every other thrust and presses in deep making the younger man scream louder and louder.

“I want to make you come.” Derek rasps out.

Scott pulls him down by the neck and presses their foreheads together, “Then do it. Make me come, Derek.”

The beta wraps a large hand around his alpha’s dick and pumps along with his hard thrusts. Scott bites into his shoulder as his body goes taut and his climax hits him. Derek doesn’t last much longer. His own orgasm rips through him when Scott clenches around him.

Scott holds on tight to Derek as they shudder through the aftershock together and finally come down. They don’t separate right away. Derek stays inside Scott and they continue to rock lazily together until it gets uncomfortable and the beta finally eases out of the younger man.

His alpha immediately reaches for him and pulls his beta against his chest.

“Mm…I love you.” Scott murmurs to the nape of Derek’s neck.

“I love you too.” Derek presses closer to him. He falls asleep to the steady heartbeat of his alpha at his back and his hand rubbing circles through the hairs of his belly.

**Author's Note:**

> me on tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
